


You're the smoke to my high, And you're the one I wanna marry

by badboysgoodlove



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Smitten Gun ATP, Smitten Off Jumpol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: Part I: Off --with Tay's help-- decides it is time to confess his feelings to Gun.Part II: As nervous as someone who is in love can be Off is ready to give it all.Part III: All the tension is finally solved. Yes, ALL of it.





	You're the smoke to my high, And you're the one I wanna marry

“That’s not why it ended,” Off explained while he stared intently at the ceiling.

Tay rolled his eyes “then tell me why it did” he walked to sit in front of Off, who was lying on his sofa. “I just want to help you, you know you can count on me,” Tay said and looked directly at Off.

“I know I do,” Off replied, he did, really —Knowhe could reach to Tay every time he needed it— but this was different. Off had just called it quits to his longest relationship ever, and he was feeling kinda worried but at the same time like someone new. “It’s just… it’s complicated” He finally looked back at Tay. “Gun, it’s complicated,” he said and felt his cheeks getting warm.

Tay was not surprised, to be honest, but he wanted to show support for his best friend, so he said, “I know he is” Off smiled. “And still, you’re in love with him” Off was caught off guard. Yes, he knew that he was obviously, and Tay wasn’t stupid, but god, it was still embarrassing. A few years back when he first met Gun he didn’t like him that much, he even told the story in some interview; he thought that Gun was some bratty kid who liked skin ship a bit too much for his own good. Then they were paired to work tighter, and Off found out that he was right. Gun was still a brat kid, but a cute one, though. Everybody started to get fond of Gun, he had something that made everyone — including Off— want to be around him. Hell, even Off’s real-life partner liked him! That’s when all went downhill or uphill depending who’s telling the story. 

After they finished filming Puppy Honey, Off thought that he and Gun would definitely drive apart due to their busy schedules, but it turned out that they got closer. Gun became more physical with him, and Off didn’t turn him down, he secretly felt good when Gun wrapped his arms around him, which was totally confusing because he was allergic to any kind of physical contact even with his partner. Off let that slide, but oh, he realized now, he shouldn’t have. As the months passed, he and Gun were always tighter, they went shopping together, eating together and when they couldn’t spend a day with each other, they made video calls. Off knew that they were not friends, at least not entirely; he didn’t spend as much time with Tay, for example, and that started to make him self-conscious of everything. 

“Aren’t you?” Tay said after a few seconds of silence. Off looked like he was in deep thought and Tay wondered what was he thinking, he wanted to help him.

Off wanted scream that yes, he was, in fact, pretty in love with Gun by now and that it was nobody else’s business…. except it was. Everyone loved Gun almost as much as Off did. “Why are you asking if you know the answer idiot,” he said, taking back his stare to the ceiling. 

Tay was smiling so big his cheeks hurt. “Yes, I know you are Peng, I just wanted a solid confirmation,” he waited for an answer, and when Off didn’t say anything, he stood up and say “well I have to go back now.” He took a few steps hovering over Off and told him, “think about it, my dear Peng, but don’t think too hard and don’t take too long. Life is short, and you know what makes you happy now, so go for it. I’m pretty sure everyone will be happy, including me, so don’t worry.” Tay walked to the door, and before he closed it, Off spoke, “thank you, Peng,” and he went home as happy as ever. 

Off was left alone now, looking at the ceiling and feeling miserable yet the luckiest person in the world. He was sure of his feelings, but he feared how Gun might respond to them. After everything, it wasn’t like he knew Gun’s preferences or anything.

Off though back to the incident that made him realize just how attracted he was by Gun. They were in one of their many FaceTime calls when Gun told him he needed to use the bathroom. When he stood, he was wearing just a big white t-shirt and some tiny shorts underneath —that, left little to the imagination, to be honest— and Off’s breath was gone for a second. His girlfriend, who was sitting on the sofa in front of him, asked if he was okay; Off could only muster a shaky yes back. He knew that she knew something was up, but neither she or he mentioned it. 

After that, Off was even more focused on Gun; of course, he noticed the boy’s soft features and everything that came with it; his pouty lips and fluffy hair, that fucking dimple that was just bothering Off to be honest. What boy on earth was allowed to be so pretty? Only Gun, in Off’s opinion. And to dig him even deeper, there was Gun’s small but lean figure, it was ridiculous, how he fitted just right under Off’s arm and how his height was the perfect fit for him to rest his head in Off’s shoulder and… it was terrible. Off has known that something was happening to him by then.

Around that time, his girlfriend went to study abroad, and he even thought they decided to carry on with the relationship, it just want the same. He and Gun were glued to each other, and after a few months, Off was smitten. He came to that conclusion because every time he looked at Gun, he only saw perfection, sure the boy wasn’t by any means perfect, but he didn’t care. He even got jealous! Off Jumpol jealous over another human being what at a time to be alive, except nobody notice, well Off knew Tay did, but he dismissed the thought. 

He decided that he was going to break up his long-distance relationship, but he didn’t seem able to do so. Time passed, and it was becoming more and more challenging to be around Gun, so he tried to play it off a bit, and start to be more cautious with his feelings. Off was about to Burt into flames when the boss told him he and Gun had a series together; he was so happy and so afraid at the same time. And so it began, they started filming, and it was shard to keep his hands off of Gun, he was too cute and pretty, and it was so unfair. Finally, after a few weeks of guilty pining, he called it quits with his girlfriend, they ended okay she’d been known why but didn’t say anything and Off was grateful for that.

And so here he was, pining after Gun Atthaphan. He felt like seventeen again, fearful, excited, nervous, but most of all, high. Yes, Off had decided to call this thing he had for Gun, a state of trance, he felt happy, and so in love, it was almost surreal. It was too painful, and Tay was right, he had to tell Gun, he couldn’t spend the rest of his life moping, and worst of all he couldn’t shot another scene with Gun and not kiss him senseless, or he would very well punch everyone in the set — excluding Gun of course, he wasn’t THAT stupid—, it was for their safety. Yes, that was it, he would tell Gun his feelings for the sake of his crew. 

Off got up and he was decided to call Gun when his phone rang. It was Gun. Shit. Now what? Shit, shit, shit. He answered the FaceTime call. “Papii!!!” A very pretty and cheerful Gun was looking at him. Off smiled, “hi N’Gun, how are you?” He was trying to sound casual. Gun frowned a bit “Uhm, I'm good Papii, how about you? You look nervous” Off cursed inside. “I'm okay, don’t worry,” Gun frowned deeper “its just… I wanted to meet with you” Off continued quickly “are you free right now?”. 

Gun smiled brightly, and Off’s heart hurt a bit too much. “Yes! I’m at home right now, you can come if you want or I can go to your flat if you want” He looked unsure for a moment. “I'll pick you up in twenty,” said Off and then “I…” Off felt silent, “What is it, Papii? Gun asked, “Ill be there soon get ready bye bye na” And just like that Off ended the call. Fuck. Fucking amazing, now you looked and sounded like a loser, he thought to himself as he got ready and took the keys of his car. He was an idiot, but a determined one by all means. Off turned straight to Gun’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, thank you for reading until the end, secondly I apologize for any mistakes, and I encourage you to leave feedback. I know I have and unfinished work right now but I had this whole idea today and I don't want to waste it! Please stay tuned for the next 2 chapters, I love you all! 
> 
> Pdt. I know I suck at titles lol sorry


End file.
